Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Sister Profiles
by bluemoon815
Summary: These are the profiles of the four sister kunoichis from my "Next Mutation" series. Oldest to youngest
1. Venus de Milo (Venus)

Named after the Venus de Milo sculpture by Alexandros of Antioch

Instead of her hair looking like it's pulled in her mask like a braid, she has long, gently waving, white blond hair with a small braid on her left side

She keeps the light blue mask

Her eyes are the color of the ocean

She fights with twin katana blades that look almost like Leo's, but for backup, she has small knives that are hidden in the tape on her wrists, just like the others. She also has, just like the guys, and her sisters, throwing stars and smoke bombs. She looks a lot like Leo

The leader of the sisters, and her and Leo make the perfect team, since they agree about almost everything and they hardly ever fight as they care deeply for each other

Closest to Leona

Brilliant strategist, very agile, and, with Leona, is the best fighter

Shares Leo's love and addiction to all things "Space Heroes"

The oldest of the sisters

Second tallest of the sisters

Tries to come up with cool lines to say for whatever situation, but Leona, often beats her to it

She is a shinobi

Has an immediate connection with Leo, right when they meet, and their relationship does nothing but build


	2. Leona (Leah)

Named after The Leah sculpture by Michelangelo

She looks like the '80's Mona Lisa

She has reddish-brown hair pulled into a high ponytail tied with a pink band

She has a tattered pink mask

She has piercing sea foam green eyes

She keeps the long, powerful tail with the addition of a shell

She fights with twin sais, but unlike Raph's hers can stick together to make one staff and she holds them in the front. She also has throwing stars, knives, brass knuckles, and smoke bombs

She has the same lightning bolt shaped crack in her shell as Raph, but hers is on the other side, and like Raph, she has the most damage to her shell, and they share the same hot headed temper.

The rebellious, strong one of the sisters, and with Venus de Milo, is the best fighter and though she doesn't act like it, she cares deeply for the rest of the team, especially her sisters.

Though she doesn't like to follow her orders, she's closest to Venus

She is irrationally afraid of crickets

She has a pet chameleon named Neon

The second oldest of the sisters

The second shortest of the sisters

She comes up with clever remarks for every situation, which makes Venus mad sometimes

Her and Raph secretly like each other, but they don't tell anyone and they won't admit it to themselves or each other, though they sometimes drop hints and make it pretty obvious


	3. Magdalene (Maggie)

Named after the Penitent Magdalene sculpture by Donatello

She has long straight black hair that, like Catherine, she wears down her back/shell

She wears a dark purple mask and when not in battle or on a mission, she wears black, rectangular glasses over it

She has big, dark brown eyes that Donnie tends to get lost in.

Her weapons are twin three-foot long Bo staffs that look exactly like Donnie's, and, when squeezed, knife- like blades pop out of both ends. They crisscross her shell, and like the rest of the team, she has throwing stars, knives and she invents better smoke bombs

She has the same gap in her teeth as Donnie, but hers is smaller and sometimes she whistles when she talks, which Donnie finds cute

The smart one of her sisters and she is slightly smarter than Donnie as she can invent things he's only dreamed of

Closest to Catherine

She can fix, build, and develop almost anything out of whatever she can get her hands on.

Her and Donnie make the perfect science team and it gets on the nerves of the rest of the team as they're constantly using smart talk

The second youngest of the sisters

The tallest one of the sisters

Somewhat jealous of April and Donnie's relationship

Her and Donnie instantly click through science and math and they bond over it


	4. Catherine (Katie)

Named after the painting Catherine of Alexandria by Raphael

She has shoulder length, curly brown hair that, like Magdalene, she wears down her back/shell

She has a yellow mask

She has aqua blue eyes

She fights with twin nunchuks that look almost like Mikey's, with extending chains and when squeezed at the part that connects the chain to the handle a curved blade pops out of one end. She holds them in the front, and, just like the other turtles, she has throwing stars, knives and smoke bombs.

She has freckles like Mikey, but hers are darker and she has more. Also, like Mikey, she is a genius in Dimension X, is a culinary expert, always has every pizza shop on speed dial, and is often used as bait

She is closest to Magdalene

Her favorite show is also "Crognard the Barbarian"

She is the youngest of the sisters

She is the shortest of the sisters and of the team

Outside of Dimension X, she is smarter than she looks, and she knows it, but her sisters don't realize it all the time, which is why they sometimes don't take her all that seriously, and that's why Mikey and her are great partners in crime

Her and Mikey have a great relationship, sometimes romantic, but most of the time they are like best friends.


End file.
